


The Lady and the General

by Muccamukk



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: The trappings of command are slow to fall away.





	The Lady and the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



"Lady Nakia," Okoye said, struggling to keep her voice steady and commanding, "we do not have all day."

Nakia smiled up at her, teeth flashing against Okoye's nipple. She let go and asked, "Is that an order, General?"

"It is sensible advice," Okoye corrected, but the last word squeaked high as Nakia nipped at her other breast and rolled her thumb across Okoye's clit. Okoye bit her lip and dragged her nails up Nakia's back.

"You may have heard," Nakia said, breath cool on burning skin, "I'm not always sensible."

"Is that so?"

"It is, and we have all day."


End file.
